


苏中，冬，白桦林

by Lotusabc616



Category: CH – Fandom, countyhuman
Genre: M/M, 白桦林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusabc616/pseuds/Lotusabc616
Summary: “我们曾肩并肩前行，走过风雨和泥泞我们曾背靠背战斗，挡过刀枪和子弹我们为了同一个信仰而奋力前行，直至殊途我曾说你是冥顽者你曾说我是背誓者我们终将走上不同的路。直到你走进漫天大雪消失了身影而我对你逐渐虚无的背影发誓我会改变，但我永不背弃。这是你教给我的诗句，我会带着它 继续前行。”
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	苏中，冬，白桦林

**Author's Note:**

> They embraced and kissed in the warm sun on a spring day, and behind them was a gorgeous sea of sunflowers.

再见，白桦林

“我们曾肩并肩前行，走过风雨和泥泞  
我们曾背靠背战斗，挡过刀枪和子弹  
我们为了同一个信仰而奋力前行，直至殊途  
我曾说你是冥顽者  
你曾说我是背誓者  
我们终将走上不同的路。  
直到你走进漫天大雪消失了身影  
而我对你逐渐虚无的背影发誓  
我会改变，但我永不背弃。  
这是你教给我的诗句，  
我会带着它 继续前行。”  
——俄 吉皮乌斯

那年的冬天，冷得让人发疯。

莫斯科正是严冬季节，天色阴沉，不时飘点雪花，街上行人匆匆，漠然冷对这个城市的一切。  
食品店里，除了那些千篇一律的鱼罐头和大的发傻的果汁瓶外，就几乎没有任何能让人愿意多看一眼的东西，偶尔供应一点鸡蛋，也是一上柜台，就被蜂拥而至的人们一抢而空。 至于那些百货店，也只有那些样式早就老掉牙的服装和鞋袜，店里没几个顾客，售货员连闲聊的兴趣也没有了，只在那里一个劲打着哈欠。喝完半瓶伏特加，怀着难以排解的愁绪，迷迷糊糊的睡去了  
工人的罢工，领导者无止境的争斗，物价的飞涨，让卢布似乎变成了一张张废纸......所有的这一切都让人烦透了  
这样的景象持续多久了？好久了吧，已经没什么人愿意去计算这些时日了。  
USSR如行尸走肉在街上机械的行走，触目之景皆为惨白，——他刚刚完成关于政权交接的最后工作，便匆匆逃离了克林姆林宫，亲手将那面红旗降下，对他来说，未免有点过于残忍。  
躲进市郊白桦林的高地静候着最后的时刻，眺望着克里姆林宫上空的红色旗帜，那团红色如同火焰，顽强地与寒风做着最后的斗争。  
可它终是要熄灭了。  
USSR将要死去，或者说他早已名存实亡。  
无人为他送行，他在这里等待着红旗的落下，等待着信仰的坠落和自己的消亡。  
白令海峡那头USA得意的笑容让他厌恶，在这场没有硝烟的战斗中，他输了，且输得彻底，还有CN，没了USSR的从中作梗，他的发展，也定会更加顺利吧？  
风势似乎更大了，唱着北方亘古不变的歌谣，夹杂着空中落下的雪，似利刃一样似要将一切划破，USSR仍站立在那里凝视红旗，似一尊落满雪的雕像  
他曾是多么不肯一世的红色帝国啊，在“八一九”事变后，不，或是在帝国坟场失败后，竟落魄到如此地步。  
政权分裂，人心涣散，昔日的盟友相继离去，牢不可破的联盟？——现在听来，可真是可笑。  
他倒也想过改变，推行改革，作用却是微乎极微，终是倦了，便任凭那些人争夺权力，掠夺财富，在他倒下前再分一杯羹。  
当红旗将下后，又会升起什么呢？他不由得想到。

身后积雪被挤压的簌簌声让USSR不由得回头  
是CN  
他乌黑的羽睫上覆着雪，衣服上融雪化开的水迹再次结冰，显然已经在外面奔波许久。  
“........你果然在这里啊”  
CN觉得自己疯了  
不然他怎么会在USA口中得知USSR将解体的那一刻飞奔到机场，只身一人来到莫斯科，只为寻找着那个熟悉的身影。  
他找了好久，好久好久。克里姆林宫，一条一条街道，巷陌，在飞雪中奔跑，几次跌倒，却连身上的雪都来不及拍落，就又匆匆爬起来继续寻找。  
直到他在白桦林看到USSR的身影，一颗悬着的心才落下。  
看到CN的一刹那，USSR无法辨认自己的感情，离上次见面已有些时日，尽管关系有所缓和，但两人之间的冲突依旧存在，只剩下小心翼翼的试探，回不到的往昔——他们早已走向殊途。  
USSR不想让CN看到他如此落魄的样子，可又难隐CN闯入他视线那一瞬的欣喜。

“是来送上临终送别，还是说.....你也想来分一杯羹？”  
见CN默不作声，USSR挂上一丝苦笑  
“可惜啊，我已经没有什么能给你了”

时过境迁，CN已不再那个贫弱无力的“大国”，说来可笑，他和USSR几乎是同时走上了改革的道路，一个蓬勃发展，一个却四分五裂，将要“消亡”  
——我已经没什么可以给你的了  
“不，USSR，你.....误会了”  
“我只是想在见你一面，仅此而已”  
CN向前几步站在USSR身侧，伸手拂落他肩上的雪。  
莫斯科冬日的白昼极其短暂，短促的像一个匆匆来客，还没来得及将自己的光明洒下，就转身离去，随着光明的离去，温暖也在同一时间悄然消失，落日西沉，余晖给万物镀上一层温柔的红晕  
黄昏的夕阳如冰冷的火焰，艳丽，却又失去了温度，正如那将要坠落的红星。  
他们都曾是那样的耀眼啊。  
太阳还会再次升起，可那红星呢?  
却不会再升起了，或者说它早已面目全非了  
“.....一定要亲眼目睹我的死亡吗？”  
死亡.....解体虽然已成定局，但当USSR亲口承认时，CN任然感到不可置信。  
那个国家...竟承认了自己的“死亡”?  
“那面红旗真的要落下了吗?”  
CN发问，却又是肯定的语气  
“何必明知故问呢，CN，那面红旗的落下——你敢说这没有你的功劳吗？”  
今天的局面CN承认有他的功劳，但USSR将不复存在的结局是他没有想到的，这个结局更不是他所期望的，他不希望USSR消失——无论是他作为国家又或是个人的私心。  
“那曾是我们共同的信仰啊——CN，我们究是为何走上了不同的路。”  
“那也永远是我的信仰，USSR,我不是叛誓者，我也从未叛誓”  
“是吗？”USSR不可否置，“我亲爱的小布尔什维克”  
当这个称呼脱口而出时，他们一愣  
布尔什维克，红色苏维埃，那是CN曾经多么熟悉的字眼，是啊——他们曾是那样的亲密无间。  
一百五十六项援助，三百多份合约,相握的手，他们在漫天飞雪中相拥亲吻.....这些记忆还未褪色，他们深爱过彼此，可为何最后却兵刃相见，决裂至此了呢？  
一千年爱恨交融，无法分清更无从道明，甜蜜而痛苦的交织着，明明已将对方伤的千疮百孔，偏又谁也不肯放手。  
我们为何会以此收尾？  
两人似有百般心思，凝于心间溢余喉间却又无话可说.

“呐，CN，你恨我吗？”  
USSR轻笑，似乎在开着一个无关紧要的玩笑。  
“恨。”  
CN毫不迟疑的吐出了那个字眼  
他恨USSR，外蒙的被迫独立，珍宝岛战争，无尽的边界纠纷和那年的不平等条约，割让的土地  
CN恨USSR，更恨那个贫弱无力的自己  
“这次你倒不再说谎了”  
“已经没必要了....”  
你我都心知肚明  
“可是啊，USSR，我爱你，很爱很爱你”  
他爱USSR——像鸟儿轻柔飞过留下最温柔的吉光片羽，像太阳花扎根于北方寒土，猛烈的燃烧与怒放，真挚而热烈，像某日夜空绽开的烟火，盛放在空寂的夜幕，璀璨落尽不过瞬间，像寄生在左心房里的蝴蝶，将爱慕的鳞粉渗进肌理，却无法张开翅翼逃脱，最后只能埋在心底。  
USSR在他最艰难时伸出了援手，出兵东北，“一五计划”的技术支持，还有那十月红星，那束星光刺穿了黑暗，指明了他前进的方向。  
爱恨杂糅，CN无法分辨，也就任凭他们之间不断交织，从病态的依附再到兵刃相见。  
“......我也爱你”  
堆积许久的感情终于找到了出口，奔涌而出

他爱过CN——像星辰划过数亿时间烙下的斑驳光影，像千万只蝴蝶寄生在胸腔里挥动翅翼，只要开口就会全部飞出来一样的酥麻，像抓不住的细碎砂砾，像艳阳里的风雪，没有尘埃迷离，无须富丽堂皇，从容的将时间编织成一阙眷属，默念欢喜。天真却残忍，执拗且疯狂。  
可这也终究蒙了尘  
是啊，他们相爱，他们都曾在层层利益中抽丝剥茧探求真心  
多可笑啊。  
一个太强势，一个太固执，都曾将尖锐的辞藻化成利刃刺进对方的胸膛，却从来不肯正视自己的错误。  
那份感情生于希望，基于理想，在现实的一片狼藉里仰望过苍穹的滚烫星河，是残忍和偏执的结合体，纯粹的理想主义，容不下一点瑕疵，任何裂痕都会导致惨烈的决裂，从一个极端走向另一个极端，不存在任何虚与委蛇或者貌合神离的可能。

曾在战火纷飞里守望相扶的人成为仇敌。

落日把仅存的余晖收割，昏黄的光芒被绞得支离破碎。  
一纹泪痕从USSR的眼角延伸而下  
暮色已至，模糊的寒冷开始具体化，寒意从骨髓里蔓延，逃逸到茫茫雪幕中。  
CN伸手抹掉USSR落下的泪，微热的泪跌入手心，顷刻被寒风带走了温度  
他也会哭吗？那个无人敢敌的国家，那个西方口中邪恶的红色帝国，那个革命的先行者，原来也会哭吗？  
他是多么的骄傲啊——他是革命的先驱，一个孤注一掷的勇者，不会表现出哪怕一丝一毫的懦弱胆怯，但其实他也会被困在孤独的冰里，在黎明将至前躲在黑暗里压抑着哭泣。  
高举火把带着人们寻找希望和光，但其实革命者已经遍体鳞伤。  
安慰和劝勉在此刻都是无力的，CN不知道该说些什么，只能不停的擦着USSR落下的泪，以免它们凝结成冰。  
离别的时刻在向他们迫近  
他很想拥抱USSR，这个他爱了六十九年也狠了四十余年的人  
他很想亲吻USSR，那个给予了他希望又让他时刻提防的国家  
实际上他也真的这样做了  
是因为被离别冲昏了头脑，又或许是压抑了太久了的感情足够疯狂？谁知道呢？  
温和隐忍的东方人侧身踮脚轻触USSR的唇，扯住USSR的衣领迫使他们之间的距离缩短，两唇相接，舌尖润湿了他冻得干裂的唇，USSR略迟疑了一下，然后抱紧他进一步加深了这个吻。  
舌尖暧昧的发出了邀请，撬开齿间，寻找着缝隙探入，划过隐蔽的角落，粗糙的舌苔刮蹭着口腔粘膜，舌尖相交，吞噬着彼此的呼吸，激起淡淡的水声。  
熟悉的酒精味在口腔蔓延，惨杂着点铁锈味，临近缺氧又舌尖纠缠，似要将对方揉碎在自己的怀里，谁也不肯放手。  
以吻封缄  
衣襟间熟悉的气味让人安心。  
向日葵与牡丹是从什么时候开始纠缠的？谁也说不清，但当他们发觉时，花已经凋谢成为尘埃，混在一起难分你我  
白桦林将他们的心脏相连，信仰让他们的灵魂相熔。  
他们曾在交媾的深夜无数次这样疯狂的亲吻过，十指交扣，碎发交织，没有交锋，没有对峙，视线交缠，深沉的眼底渐渐有莫名的情愫涌动，吐露潮湿黏腻的爱语，在彼此身上烙下最虔诚的痕迹   
他们在漫天飞雪中相拥亲吻，克林姆林宫上空的红色旗帜在徐徐下落，耀眼的火光舔舐着众人往日的信仰。  
离别的时刻到了。  
他再也不用去仓皇北顾了——他本应该感到喜悦的，可这样喜悦也与难以言表的悲哀畸形的交杂在一起，CN难以分辨自己此时此刻的感情。  
他哭了，脸上却没有其他多余的表情，只有眼泪在机械的滑落  
“呐，别哭了，我亲爱的小布尔什维克。”  
USSR伸手轻轻擦干CN的泪，像在擦拭世上无双的宝石一般的小心翼翼。  
“你看见那面落下的红旗了吗——”  
USSR指向远方那团模糊不清正在坠下的红影  
“锤子象征工人阶级；镰刀象征农民阶级，两者组合，是工农联盟的标志，也是共产党的标志  
五角星既象征工、农每一只手的五指，也代表“全世界无产者联合起来”的口号  
红色是革命的颜色，黄色则是革命光芒的颜色 ”  
是啊，我知道啊，我怎么会忘记呢？

“请带着我们的信仰，继续前行。”  
USSR牵起CN的手，将胸前别的那枚红色的五星取下放入他的掌心。  
“Я тебя люблю”  
千万只红色的蝴蝶从胸腔中飞涌而出，裹挟在北国冰冷的风里，向远方飞去，他们在极致的寒冷中凝结成冰，冰刃撕破他们脆弱的翅膀，可却还在跌跌撞撞的向远方飞去，固执的追逐着信仰，他们葬身于风雪中，燃烧在火光中，迷失在追溯理想的道路上，不断地死亡，不断地新生，试图触摸那遥远的地平线。  
他的身影化为漫天流光，镰刀与星裂成了十五分碎片，随风而逝，最后融进了空气，不见踪影。  
CN紧攥着那枚红星，五星尖角刺得人发疼，但CN 还是不肯放手  
仿佛那是灵魂最后的依附  
那是他的信仰，他的救赎，也是他亲手去推一把、助他死亡的爱人。  
寒冷的冬夜似乎带不走那人残余的温度，CN将那枚红星紧贴胸腔，让仅存的温度灼烧心脏。  
他不再抑制自己的感情，抱着那颗红星跪倒在雪地里嘶声力竭的哭泣，好像要把着数千年堆积的负面情绪全部发泄出来。  
他一遍一遍的唱着喀秋莎，直至声音嘶哑。  
——你.....真的离开了  
——别了，我永恒的爱人  
新生的三色旗给这个红色的故事画上了句号，隐约可以听见人们的欢呼声，就像六十九年前红旗升起时一样。  
六十九年的奋斗  
六十九年的荣光  
六十九年的苏维埃灵魂  
闭眼，将最懦弱的感情收敛，CN擦干眼泪，恋恋不舍而又坚决的将那枚红星抛向远方。  
“你知道吗，USSR”  
CN喃喃自语。  
“我从来都不是什么小布尔什维克，以前不是，现在不是，以后更不会是”  
“中/国绝不是任何国家的附庸”  
“我感谢你的援助，无论那是否出于真心”  
“但我会带着我们的信仰，继续前行”  
“我从未叛誓”  
“......我爱你”  
直到如今，我才敢毫无保留的爱你

1991年的冬天冷的让人发疯，时至今日，CN已就记得那刺骨的寒意——那一年红星坠下，东欧剧变，最疯狂的四十四年拉下了帷幕，人们瓜分着那个红色帝国倒下后的战利品，赞叹着红色雾气散去后的世界是多么的美丽。

唯有一人拾起来那坠下的红星，沿着那人前进的路，一往无前。  
我会继续前行，以布尔什维克之名。  
我会接下你的火炬，继续走下去，我们的红色，生生不息。

——春天叩开了北国的窗

暖阳化雪，种子从冻土里冲破寒冬，探出了嫩绿的新芽，白桦树抽出了新叶，  
风也多了几分春日独有的温柔和暖意，托着新生的三色旗迎风招展。  
CN回首，撞入那熟悉的紫色眼眸。  
“好久不见”  
熟悉的眉眼间终究是少了一些东西  
“是啊，好久不见”  
久别重逢.....不，也许分别的日子不算太久，应该说是失而复得才更加恰当。  
“.....我还可以能再去拥抱你吗？”  
东斯拉夫人小心翼翼的询问  
CN不语，用行动做出了最直接的回答，仰头吻上东斯拉夫人那色泽偏淡的唇。  
以吻封缄  
他们在春日暖阳中相拥亲吻，身后是艳丽的向日葵海。  
——那埋藏在寒冬艳阳里的，静默相欢。


End file.
